


reel against your body’s borders

by spacejame



Series: james does kinktober [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sadism, Whipping, soft nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejame/pseuds/spacejame
Summary: “Are you going to listen to me now?” Nines’ voice is ice-cold, prickling over the back of Gavin’s neck.Gavin sucks in a harsh breath, dragging air into his lungs. “Fuck you,” he spits.---day five: sadism/masochism





	reel against your body’s borders

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry this took me so long ghhghghg. i've been hella busy with school, and for some reason, this was super difficult for me to write. i've never written whipping before, so maybe that's why. i hope that i did this kink and this pair justice! 
> 
> it's fall break now, so hopefully i'll have a lot more time to get caught up, since i've fallen... pretty far behind OTL
> 
> i hope that you all enjoy! feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> (title is from "to be alone" by hozier)

The whip splits the air with a sharp _crack._ Gavin feels it before it actually makes contact with him, a phantom strike, a twinge of anticipation that takes the form of a cold breath across his back before it’s replaced by a searing, stinging burn. It’s forceful enough to make Gavin’s whole body jerk, arching away from the pain, wrists pulling at his restraints as a gasp falls from his lips unbidden.

“Are you going to listen to me now?” Nines’ voice is ice-cold, prickling over the back of Gavin’s neck.

Gavin sucks in a harsh breath, dragging air into his lungs. “Fuck you,” he spits.

Softly, Nines clicks his tongue. Gavin can picture, clear as day, the disappointed look that must be on his face. It makes something in his stomach twist, something that he ignores. “Wrong answer.”

Another sharp crack. Another burst of firey pain across Gavin’s back. He groans this time, tears blurring his vision as he lurches. It’s another layer of pain upon pain, his ass already having been dealt more than enough blows by Nines’ hand.

Nines had bent Gavin over his knee and spanked him until he was nearly sobbing; normally, it would have counted as punishment enough, but Nines had frowned in disapproval at the way Gavin’s cock was hard and leaking by the end of it. He’d cupped Gavin’s chin in his hand, tilting his head up and leaning down to murmur against his lips, “What a slut, enjoying your punishment this much. I should whip you. That would teach you not to act out again, wouldn’t it?”

Gavin had shuddered and done his best to glare at Nines, as if his cock wasn’t throbbing between his legs, desperate for relief. “Fuck off,” he’d snapped, channeling all his arousal into anger.

So Nines, the sadistic fucker, had bound him up by his wrists and forced him to stand while he whipped him. It’s fucking torture, and yet Gavin is still hard enough to cut diamonds, with no way of release. So it’s a fitting punishment.

The whip cracks again, bringing Gavin out of his thoughts with a sharp lash of pain. He cries out, straining at the cuffs around his wrists, his knees threatening to give out.

A short pause. Gavin is trembling with anticipation. “Color?” Nines says, voice low.

“Green,” Gavin all but sobs. “ _Green,_ fuck—”

Nines whips him again. The pain is an explosive burn, concentrated in stark lines on his back. Tears brim in Gavin’s eyes, and he grits his teeth to keep from screaming. _Please,_ he chants in his mind, _please, please, please._

He doesn’t even know what he’s begging for. Maybe he’s begging for more.

“You’re enjoying this, too, aren’t you?” Nines’ voice is closer than Gavin expected, velvety and dark in his ear. “You’re such a pain slut, Reed. I should have guessed you’d like this.”

Gavin opens his mouth to reply, but his words die in the back of his throat with a choked-off noise of mingled pain and pleasure. Nines’ fingernail drags down one of the lines on his back with agonizing precision. It feels like fire, so hot it’s almost cold, and Gavin lets out a strangled moan, tears that he’s been fighting to keep back spilling over his eyelashes. “ _Nines—_ ”

Soft lips brush a kiss on Gavin’s shoulder, the same hand that had previously been bringing him so much pain now settling gently on his hip. “Good boy,” Nines soothes him, voice softer now, warm and full of praise. “You’re taking your punishment so well. You’re so beautiful. Just a few more, okay?”

A shudder goes down Gavin’s spine, and he nods. “Okay,” he breathes, shoulders slumped.

“Good boy.” Nines kisses his shoulder again, then draws back. When he speaks again, he’s gone back to the hard, authoritative tone, and Gavin suppresses another shiver. “Five more. I want you to count them.”

Too wrung out to answer at first, Gavin just nods again, dragging deep breaths into his lungs. Still, he knows Nines won’t start until he gets a response, so he says on an exhale, “Yes, sir.”

Nines gives a satisfied hum, and Gavin hears the scuff of his shoe on the floor as he steps back. It’s all the warning he gets before the whip is cracking down on his back again, a lick of flaming heat to the left of his spine. Gavin writhes and shouts, the word “one” lost somewhere in his cries.

“Louder,” Nines says. “I didn’t catch that.”

Before Gavin has a chance to speak again, Nines whips him again, barely an inch to the left of the previous one. It wrenches a startled sob out of him, and he rises up on his toes as though trying to get away from the pain. “Two,” he gasps wetly.

Three and four come hard and fast, leaving Gavin squirming and crying openly, hot tears streaking his cheeks and dripping off his chin. He’s soaked in sweat at this point, dick leaking precome onto the floor, his back aching, the taste of copper in his mouth as he bites his tongue. And still the insatiable voice in his head is begging _more, more, more._

Nines layers the final strike diagonally across the rest, and Gavin screams his throat raw, blinding pain twisting and swirling inextricably with pleasure that sinks through his skin to settle deep into his bones. He comes untouched, his orgasm a punch to the gut, stealing his breath. It’s as though Nines is ripping the pleasure straight from his body without so much as a touch. It makes Gavin feel _owned._

He can’t help but love it.

Gentle hands are on his wrists, unlocking the cuffs and allowing Gavin to lower his arms. He all but collapses into Nines’ arms, exhausted relief coming on the heels of the pinpricks in his fingertips. The android lifts him easily, gathering Gavin up in his arms and holding him close, murmuring soft, sweet words of praise into his ear as he carries him to the bed.

When Gavin is like this, he can’t find the energy nor the will to be embarrassed or to protest Nines’ affection. He’d never admit it, but he likes it best this way; when Nines can hold him close, kissing his hair and his cheeks and his nose, and Gavin can just lean into it and soak up the praise. He can accept being cared for, simply because he’s too tired to fight against it like he has for so long.

He’s turned over onto his stomach, and cool, slick hands are rubbing over his back, smoothing a healing balm over the angry red lines left by the whip. Gavin winces, but a sigh slips out, and he forces himself to relax into the touch.

“Are you all right?” Nines whispers, and Gavin nods, feeling like he could purr with happiness and satisfaction. He can’t find the words to thank Nines, but he has a feeling that he knows.

Because Nines punishes and hurts Gavin like he wants, but he also rubs lotion into his back and wraps him up in soft blankets, gives him food and water and _love,_ and Gavin feels safer than he ever has. He falls asleep like that in his android’s arms, soft blue pulsing behind his eyelids and lips pressed against his temple.

“I love you.”

_Safe._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at [space-jame](http://space-jame.tumblr.com) or on twitter @cyberlifetwink !! i’d love to scream about dbh with you guys


End file.
